


Self Destructive

by jdeechan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdeechan/pseuds/jdeechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nibelheim... Sephiroth has locked himself away in the library, leaving Zack to his own devices... But Zack worried for his friend also gets bored and decides to bug him.</p>
<p>One shot Seph/Zack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Destructive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII otherwise this would be cannon.

 

Zack cupped the door handle in his left hand. He stood there waiting, wondering, and worried for his friend trapped on the other side of the door.

Cloud had told him to leave him alone and not to draw attention to him, since it was his hometown.

Zack didn't understand why the blonde was so paranoid. Did he promise something to someone here or did he do what Zack did all those years ago and run away to join the army in hopes of becoming a hero.

He figured Cloud would get over it once they were back in Midgar at ShinRa HQ. So he left the blonde alone, Cloud at least spoke to him at night in the room they shared. But Sephiroth never showed for bed.

 

Zack was bored, he'd done his normal patrol rounds he'd taken out a handful of monsters with one swipe of the buster sword, he'd called Aerith. Poked around looking for the seven wonders, jabbed the photographer, flirted with Tifa much to Cloud's annoyance.

There wasn't much else left to do but annoy Sephiroth.

Again.

Like he had for the past three days since the General had holed himself up in that tiny library reading whatever it was he was reading.

 

Zack turned the handle and stepped into the small confined library, he closed the door behind himself before leaning up against the wall watching Sephiroth pacing, book in hand.

Sure he'd seen Sephiroth look serious before, but not like this.

“Back again?” Sephiroth stopped before looking over at Zack.

“Just seeing if you needed anything, food, water, a futon on the floor?” Zack remarked.

Sephiroth shook his head.

 

Zack watched the silver strands brush the General's face.

“I am fine.” Sephiroth replied.

“Fine... is a generic term Seph. I don't think you're fine. I think you're reading something that's upsetting you.” Zack stayed where he was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

“Are you bored?” Sephiroth asked.

“Yeah. I've done everything I could do short of helping the inn keeper clean the place up.” Zack replied with a smirk. “But we're paid SOLDIER's not cleaners.”

Sephiroth let out a breath. “Why don't you go find yourself some of the local women to annoy?”

Zack scoffed in mock hurt. “Ouch... I'm sorry but I've got a girlfriend. Besides it upset Cloud that I was flirting with Tifa. You know you should meet Aerith one day, she's cute.”

“Perhaps.” Sephiroth replied turning his attention back to the book.

 

Zack watched with curiosity he stayed where he was silent as Sephiroth continued his pace reading from that book. Zack knew Sephiroth was going into ignore mode, hoping he would get bored and leave. But Zack stayed put, just watching his friend. Sephiroth was all he had left from the SOLDIER ranks. Zack missed Angeal like crazy, but strange enough life went on. It felt wrong.

 

Zack was lost in his own musings about Angeal for a long while, memories that were as painful as the moment of falling to Angeal's side when he died.

Zack heard Sephiroth close the book. Zack didn't even look up. He was staring across the room to a book on the other shelf pink in cover.

 

Loveless.

 

It was written down the spine. Zack was staring at it and he hadn't realized he was clenching his fist. If he had had the strength back then to take Genesis down before Angeal did that to himself, he could have saved him. He could have done so much more.

Zack blinked as Sephiroth's coat blocked the view. He looked up at the General standing over him.

Sephiroth looked upset.

“Do not think on it.” Sephiroth stated.

“Wait how did you-?” Zack begun and he saw Sephiroth look over his shoulder towards the bookshelf. “Oh.” He laughed a little bit at himself and his own mind winding himself up into thoughts of the past.

Zack looked down with a defeated breath he turned round placing his hand on the door handle.

“Guess I'll leave you be then, sorry for being a pai-”

He stopped as the gloved hand landed on the door beside his head.

“We both have pasts that can't be erased. Things that hurt us.” Sephiroth stated. “We are the last of the 1st Class.”

Zack nodded his head slowly not turning round.

“Y-yeah, but I'm sure they'll be some more intakes soon.”

“They are not like us Zack. Nor will they ever be.” Sephiroth's voice was smooth, like he was trying to complement.

 

Zack raised a brow. Sephiroth's words although he was trying to complement were cryptic at the same time. Zack was no different than he had been a few years ago. He'd probably calmed down in the hyper active meter by at least a notch.

But something about Sephiroth's tone, his mood. It was like the man was self destructing on the inside.

Zack let go of the door handle and turned round. Seph needed him right now, he needed that emotional support.

Sephiroth was looking at him, or through him. It drove a chill up Zack's spine.

“We are monsters... created by ShinRa.”

 

Zack shook his head. “Hey Seph.” He grabbed his arm. “Don't talk like that. We're not monsters. Do monsters have emotions? Do they feel grief or pain? Do they learn to feel for other people?” He felt Seph's hand move over his. “Do they have dreams? Pride? Honor? They don't, that's what makes us who we are, that defines us. Monsters don't have any of that. I know you're not a monster, because despite being so closed off... I've seen all of that in you Seph. You're not a monster.”

 

Zack had no idea of what was going through Sephiroth's head, but it really did have him worried. He watched Sephiroth's head drop and he saw the small smile.

“See Monster's don't smile either, they-” He was cut off as the gloved hand moved up to cup the scar on his cheek, he felt the blush on his face.

“And Angeal's transformation?” Sephiroth whispered interrupting him. “What was that?”

“That was... suffering.” Zack swallowed. “He wanted to be freed from it.”

Zack could feel his heart pound in his chest, he didn't understand what was going on in Sephiroth's head, or why he was reacting the way he was to the General's touch. He'd always hero worshiped the man, pushed himself beyond breaking point to be that good. Was he really starting to react as if there was more there?

“Would you say you cared for Angeal?” Sephiroth asked.

“Of course I did! What type of question is that?! Of course I cared for him! Like I care for you.” Zack knew Sephiroth was trying to wind him up now. “Seph what the hell is happening to you? You're making me worried and I'm afraid soon I might not be able to reach you.”

“Would you do anything for me Zack?” Sephiroth asked his voice low.

“Of course! I'd follow you to hell and back if I had to drag you out of this funk.” Zack snapped.

Then he felt Sephiroth's thumb flick over his bottom lip, he would have fallen over in shock at the touch if he hadn't been leaning against the door.

“Then let me show you my hell.” Sephiroth whispered.

 

Zack managed to suck in a breath, as Sephiroth's hand moved behind his head. There was a mouth over his, a tongue hot and forceful rolling over his lips. Zack's hand could only fist into Sephiroth's jacket hanging onto it for dear life.

The mouth moved beyond any skill Zack had ever tasted before. The tongue driving in deep trapping Zack's tongue, before pulling it out, then sucking on it lightly.

When Sephiroth pulled back from the kiss. Zack was sure he was red.

“I... uh... wouldn't say that was hell Seph.” He quipped.

Sephiroth looked down and Zack let go of his jacket. He knew how Seph was about his jacket.

“Sorry. You just kinda caught me off guard there.” He apologized before looking to the side blushing. ' _Man if those Silver Elite fans knew he swung this way I'm sure they'd be upset... or overjoyed_.' He thought. ' _I didn't even know Seph swung that way._ '

“If that is not hell, then what is it?” Sephiroth asked.

“It's an emotion Seph, you had a feeling and acted on it.” Zack smiled nervously. “So uhhh how long have you been feeling that way for?”

“Since Angeal's death. I could not help or reach you through your pain, but I felt it, it echoed my own.”

 

Zack blinked he was stunned, the great Sephiroth, General of SOLDIER liked him, like that.

“You had these feelings for me?” Zack ran a hand through his hair.

“Are they wrong?” Sephiroth asked.

Zack shook his head. “No.” He had never judged anyone's sexuality before, he wasn't going to start now. “It's perfectly fine.” He smiled.

Sephiroth let out a breath. “I was raised to believe it was not normal.”

“Hey we're SOLDIER we're far from normal Seph.” Zack laughed.

Sephiroth looked at him. “Have you felt this way for another man before?”

Zack bit his bottom lip and he nodded his head slowly. “Do you even need to ask who.”

“Angeal.” Sephiroth spoke.

 

Zack lent against the door. “Yeah, Angeal was everything to me. But I couldn't act on it.”

Sephiroth was curious now, Zack wondered why he had this childlike curiosity.

“Why?” The General asked.

Zack blinked and thought on it for a while. “I was young Seph. He was my senior and I didn't want people to think... You know that I was trying to sleep my way up through SOLDIER. I wanted to do it the right way, the honorable way and earn my place in SOLDIER. I didn't want Angeal to play favorites.”

 

Sephiroth's hand touched Zack on the shoulder. “He would be proud of you regardless.”

Zack nodded his head slowly. “Thanks Seph.” He felt the gloved hand roll down his arm, the leather moving over his skin slow, it did things Zack hadn't felt in a long time, his body was reacting and he shivered.

“What do I do about these feelings?” Sephiroth asked.

Zack blushed. “What do you want to do?” He asked.

Sephiroth lent over him and the gloved hand moved to Zack's side, sliding under the base of the turtleneck.

“I want to see where this leads.” Sephiroth seemed to purr. “You?”

Zack sucked in a breath and gasped at the leather moving over his stomach, his body reacting to the soft touches. He could feel the lust in his own stomach flickering.

“No protest here...” Zack managed to whisper.

 

Zack felt the cool sting of air brush across his stomach as Sephiroth lifted up his top, the gloved hand exploring his flesh. Zack could do nothing but groan, the feelings of hero worship gone, all he wanted was Seph to be himself again, if he let Sephiroth do this then who knew what would happen, but the man might open up to him more.

The hands found their way to Zack's belts and unclasped them then the straps to his armour. The mix of leather belts and armour fell to the floor with Angeal's sword and Zack felt his top discarded just as easily.

The hands began to explore his chest and Zack felt himself pushed up against the door as the mouth moved against his neck, tongue lapping slowly tasting him.

Zack could feel the heat on his face, his mouth opening with a gasp as he felt Sephiroth's knee wedge his legs apart and the thigh of the General brushed against his confined length. Zack felt it stir, he let out a groan, the pain forming at being confined. He could only roll his hips against Sephiroth's thigh. The dry grinding he hoped would ease his need. But it only further made his breath catch at the arousal forming.

Sephiroth's mouth moving up to his jaw, lips moving along his jawline. Zack fearful to touch the General, he wanted to help. But in the end he only felt helpless.

“S-Seph...” He could only breath his nickname for Sephiroth.

 

The leather hands moving over his skin, Zack had never done this another man before or even let one touch him like this, but none of them were Sephiroth. None of them were this perfect in body.

“Are you hot?” Sephiroth asked. “Your face.”

Zack laughed nodding. “Yeah you're making me hot.”

A gloved hand rolled down between his thighs and Zack gasped his hips thrusting into the hand with need. “Really really hot.” Zack added softly.

He looked to Sephiroth's face, not a single emotion was there. Not even curiosity.

There was the sound of leather moving against Zack's need, rubbing it more.

“You like this?”

Zack nodded. “Y-Yeah.”

“Good.” The pressure of Sephiroth's hand against his trapped arousal hardened to several rubs, rolling up and down his length in circles.

 

The mouth of the General's took his again, the tongue rolling over his gasping lips, the tongue driving inside to quell the soft pants coming from his mouth.

Zack had no idea what was going on inside Sephiroth's head, but he wasn't complaining. He couldn't complain when it felt this good.

Zack had only got as far as a couple of kisses from Aerith, hand holding, a series of small dates and hanging out. But this was further than he had been with the pretty brunette, or the girlfriend before that.

The tongue driving in and out of his mouth made Zack thrust needful into Sephiroth's hand. It had been so long really a long time since he had gotten laid. ShinRa kept him so busy.

 

When Sephiroth freed his mouth. Zack could only gasp for air greedily. He watched as the mouth moved down his chest, that perfect long tongue lavishing in each crevice of his exposed flesh.

Zack lent his head back against the door staring up at the ceiling and reeling in the sensations. The hand rubbing his trapped length more. He could only thrust in rhythm with the hand. Licking his lips the taste of Sephiroth's mouth lingering.

His eyes closed. He felt the fly of his pants being opened. They were pulled low on his hips and Zack could only mumble that Seph didn't have to. But his length was freed. Then the gloved hand palmed the head.

“Nnngh!” Zack's hips rocked back against the door hard in shock.

 

Then he felt Sephiroth's other gloved hand settle on the flesh of his hip the thumb drawing small circles, as the gloved hand continued to palm the head.

Zack was shivering, he opened his eyes to glance down at Sephiroth's hand the palm rolling over the tip of his arousal, slowly, the torturous circles being drawn made Zack flush.

Sephiroth's eyes met his and Zack's mouth opened as the tip vanished between lips.

Zack's body shivered, and the hand holding his hip against the door stopped him from wanting to deep throat the General. He could never anyway, he would be too scared of the repercussions in the following days.

Zack's hand shook, as he wanted to touch those silver locks. Then tentatively he slipped his gloved fingers into the hair, rolling through the strands softly, as Sephiroth's mouth began to move over his arousal.

Zack couldn't do anything but watch like some perverted teenager watching some porn. The General on one knee before him taking his arousal and sucking on it and swallowing. His other hand pulled the pants further down, before Zack felt it move between his thighs touching the skin in a featherlight stroke. His length twitched inside the skill of the General's mouth.

“S-Seph...” Zack felt his voice shake.

 

The intimacy making his face heat up. The tongue moved along the underside of his arousal and Zack knew he was close. He could feel it.

“I-I...m... c-close...” The last thing Zack wanted to do was shoot a load off down Sephiroth's throat. “P-please... I c-can't-” He was cut off as teeth nipped and dragged down the top and bottom of his arousal before Sephiroth let it go from his mouth.

Zack shuddered as Sephiroth stood up. Zack watched as the General undid his jacket before pulling it off, to expose a pale exotic chest.

Sephiroth moved back up to Zack and his hands found Zack's hips, the gloved hands moving up and down them, each time pushing Zack's pants down further.

 

Zack took the hint and shed his pants, kicking his boots off. He watched as Sephiroth reached in front undoing his own belt and pulling it off. Zack felt like a pervert watching as the General opened up the front of his pants.

Zack saw Sephiroth's own need freed and he saw the hand motion him over. Zack walked up to Sephiroth the older man's hand tilted Zack's chin up the mouth capturing his and Zack felt the gloved hand began to assault his arousal in quick hard pumps. Zack felt himself pushed back onto the desk, and then he felt it. Sephiroth's arousal pushing up and down the side of his, as the hand pumped him.

“Just let go...” Sephiroth's voice was by his ear.

Zack let out an agonizing cry as he felt his release come with a sudden burst. Sephiroth's hand milking the last of his release.

Zack lay on his back over the desk panting for his breath.

 

Zack was looking up at the ceiling lying there, when he felt Sephiroth help him sit up. Zack let his head flop against Sephiroth's shoulder.

“You have needed that I assume?”

Zack nodded dumbfounded. “T-That obvious?”

Sephiroth smirked. Zack was suddenly made aware of Sephiroth's own arousal as it pressed against his thigh. Zack looked up at Sephiroth as he felt the mouth covering his, that tongue playing against his lips again. Zack could only open his mouth willingly and let the appendage slide past his lips. Zack could only suck on the tongue moaning.

His hand slipping to Sephiroth's shoulder the other moving through the long hair.

Sephiroth's hips began to slowly rock against Zack's thigh. Zack could only moan around Sephiroth's mouth. He felt the hands traversing his body again. His body still trying to catch up with the release, he felt twice as sensitive.

 

Zack's head shot back in shock as he let out a cry, there was sudden penetration. Zack felt the finger pushing up against the tight ring of muscle. Zack could only gasp for air as the single digit pressed past the ring of muscle, then pulled out and pushed in again.

Zack's hips started to follow the movement, he saw Sephiroth watching his face, those Mako green eyes watching his face.

“Your emotions spread across your features so easily... Zack.” Sephiroth seemed amused.

“Nnnnh...” Zack could feel his face flushing at the comment.

Sephiroth's hand moved through his hair pulling Zack's head back with a yank. His mouth diving on Zack's neck, sucking at the skin.

Zack felt the intrusion of a second digit rocking in and he let out a loud moan, hips moving with the thrusts of Sephiroth's hand, his neck bared for the General to lavish upon like some blood thirsty creature.

“You react so well.” Sephiroth purred against his throat.

 

Zack could only groan in reply. It was so foreign to him, he hadn't been with another man, sure he had thought about Angeal like that, and admittedly when he was younger after the events of Wutai he had thought about Seph in that manner too, but never had he physically acted on it, with either of them or any other man for that matter.

When the third digit found its way to join the rest Zack's hips were just rocking with a form of wanton passion. They would curl round then stretch out, pumping against his heat, hitting a spot inside that made Zack's body arch and twitch.

Sephiroth's mouth rolled over Zack's, he fell into the kiss with no provocation at all, he just wanted to feel those lips against his. Moaning as teeth dragged lightly across his bottom lip and the tongue followed after soothing the sensitized skin.

Zack wanted to know how Seph knew all this, then again the General must have had to have gotten his release somewhere. Zack blushed at the thought of Sephiroth and Angeal back in their day together like this. Angeal bent over a desk much like this.

Zack's arm covered his eyes as he flushed at the though.

 

Zack knew his length has awoken to another arousal, how could it not with all this attention his body was getting. Zack felt Sephiroth's other hand move to his arousal hand rolling over the length, the tip of Sephiroth's own arousal rolling round the head of Zack's.

“How can this not be hell when you're burning?” Sephiroth seemed to whisper in Zack's ear.

Zack was gasping. “Because... hell... it never felt this good.”

Zack felt himself pulled up as fingers left his heat and Zack felt himself pushed up against the door, the tip Sephiroth's arousal pushing into his heat from behind.

Zack gasped, his hand grasped at the door handle to get leverage. His other hand slammed against the wooden frame grabbing on for dear life as the length began to fill him. His chest pressed against the wood. Each pump of Sephiroth's hips pushing further in and Zack was almost begging for no more. But he was SOLDIER he never backed down or begged for his life.

Sephiroth's breathe against his neck, the tongue lavishing behind Zack's ear. The rasping breaths of arousal the only sign of Sephiroth's emotions.

“Ha a-aaah.” Zack's own breath coming in a rush as the General filled him from behind.

It was at that moment that Sephiroth began to stroke him off again.

Zack's mouth could only open as he tried to breathe. Then the hips began to move, Sephiroth pulled part way out then pushed back in again, pumping into Zack with a matching rhythm of his hand dancing over Zack's arousal.

 

Zack's mind was lost it was sailing through the lust, the scent of sex hanging in the air. Each flick of the wrist each pump of hips, Zack rocked between the both with the passion of an alleyway hooker.

“So long...” Zack gasped. “Been so long.” His forehead rested against the door.

He could hear the handle crack under his grip from squeezing it so damn tightly. The door creaked with each thrust slamming him against it.

“I can tell.” Sephiroth purred.

Zack felt himself picked up with ease then Sephiroth dropped him stomach first over the desk and continued to pump into him from behind, Zack grunted and his hands gripped at the edge of the desk. One hand still managing to pump his length for all it was worth.

“Nnngh...” Zack could only thrust back against Sephiroth's hips and then forward into his hand.

 

Zack let his forehead rest against the desk, this was one hell of a work out, he had fought all the monsters in the area and not once felt fatigued but this, this was draining him in a sexual sweat and he was losing his energy to keep up with the General so fast.

Sephiroth's length suddenly found that spot his fingers had teased earlier and Zack's back arched, his head shooting back, his hair getting caught in Sephiroth's grip as the General leaned over him, the silver hair falling around them like at curtain and the corner of his mouth was caught in a kiss.

“H-Harder, p-please. Seph.”

Sephiroth yanked Zack's hair harder as he started to pound into Zack, the desk scraping across the ground under their weight.

Zack let out a groan at the sensation, not once had he had sex like this, Sephiroth's strength turning him twice as hard. The hand furiously pumping him the grip so tight Zack was sure he was going to burst.

The arousal twitching in need of a second release. Hips, hand, mixed with the scent of sex and arousal's ready to burst were filled through the air, deep groans from Sephiroth's throat, mixed with his pants, and the occasional grunt. The desk scraping along the floor.

Finally Zack felt it all add up together.

 

Letting out a cry as his release came again his head dropped to the desk hard. His hips still thrusting but slowing down as the hand continued to pump the last drop from him.

Zack could feel Sephiroth's moan, hips still slapping into his, and Zack tried to help the General reach that release as he tried to tighten walls.

Sephiroth just moaned and then pumped in and out continually and Zack finally felt the twitch of arousal, he let Seph pull out then thrust in again, hard and deep. That alone made him arch again as Sephiroth's release filled him completely. The man's release was fast and long.

When Sephiroth pulled out slowly, Zack let his dead weight rest over the desk before he slipped to the ground on his hands and knees, his breath gone, his heart slamming against his ribcage so much it hurt.

 

Zack glanced at Sephiroth as the General seemed to take everything in finally of what they had done. He saw the frown, the confusion. His hand touching the side of his head like he was hearing something and then he shook his head as if to quieten down what was said.

“S-seph... you okay?” Zack gasped.

The General looked at him before nodding. “Fine.”

Zack laughed. “Fine... after that you're fine.” He fell to the floor his body was now completely dead weight. “I hate you.” He laughed. “And Angeal called me energetic.”

Sephiroth pulled some tissues from the inside of the drawer and began to clean himself off, before setting the box down within Zack's reach.

“I should not have done that. You have a girlfriend.” He stated.

Zack's hand went to his face. Sweet innocent Aerith.

“I'm always going to hurt her without meaning too.” Zack mused more out loud than to anyone. He grabbed the tissues and cleaned himself off.

Zack grabbed his clothes pulling them on seeing Seph was putting his jacket back on.

 

Standing up Zack just picked up his belts and walked to the door. “Whatever you need Seph, where ever you go... I'll follow you, you know that right?”

“Why?” Sephiroth asked.

“Because you mean a lot to me. Friends or more of whatever that is. Don't care. If you talk to me I'll help in anyway I can.” Zack opened the door. “I'll be back to check on you later okay?”

“It would be best if you left me be... for your own safety.”

“I can dish out whatever you throw at me.” Zack grinned. “Didn't I just prove it?”

 

Zack made his way back to the room before dumping the belts on the ground, he set the sword up in the corner of the room. Before he fell face first down onto his bed dead tired.

“Zack are you okay?”

He looked up at Cloud watching him, knees pulled up against his chest his arms hugging his legs. He was in defensive mode again.

“Yeah. Seph just gave me one hell of a work out.”

“Is he feeling better?” Cloud asked.

Zack shrugged. “Only time will tell I guess.” He let his eyes close. ' _He'll be fine... he has to be... I don't want to be the only one left..._ ' He felt his hand clutch at the sheets on the bed squeezing his eyes shut.


End file.
